A Dark Lords Daughter
by Midnight72955
Summary: Hermione and Harry where going out, What happens when Harry cheats on her? what happens when she finds she's the daughter of Voldemort what Happens when she falls in love with Draco Malfoy?. read and find out. not good with summeries! just give it chance!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter**

"Hermione are you coming?" Harry exclaimed. "Ya, I'll be right there!" I called back. I stood staring at the woods surronding Hogwarts, something was going to happen, I just didn't know what. I walked into the school and felt eyes on my back. When I glanced back I saw nothing, I caught up to Harry and wrapped my arms around him.

"Sorry, just had one of those bad feelings," I said answering his un-asked question. "Oh," he replied. We parted ways him going to Divination me going to Ancient Runes. I wouldn't see him 'til DADA classes; I shared Ancient Rues with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zinbini, Susan Bones and a couple of others from different houses.

The class ended with the teacher giving the class a 2 page essay on Glamor potions/Spells. I walked out of that class; "Hey Granger did you get the homework for Professor Blakes Elemental class?" Blasie asked. "Ya, I did it was a 3 page essay on Spirit," I replied. The Elemental Class was my 3 period class every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Yes my schedule was complecated, but hey it was worth it.

The next 2 classes where: Advanced spells with Professor Anastasia and Equestrian studies with Professor Lenobia (yes i got those from The House of Night series I do not own them!). My black stallion Nightmare greeted me with a nuzzle to my face. "Hello to you to Night," I said stroking his muzzle my other hand cubbing his chin. I saddled him and mounted and along with Draco, Blaise and the others most if not all Slitherings. So yes I got along with the Slitherins but both the other Slitherins and I thought it better to show we hated the others guts in public. Which was completly fine with me.

We all rode around the lake laughing and joking with each other. "'Mione I have to tell you something," Pansy said seriously holding my eyes. "What is it?" I asked and both of us fell behind the others. "You know I may be Slitherin but I won't lie about something as serious as this, we have become good friends no matter what we do inside, right?" She asked. "Yes, come on Pansy just spit it out," I said smiling.

She took a deep breath; "Ok, here it goes... Harry'scheatingonyou," she said fast. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Harry is cheating on you," she said slower. I stopped Nightmare; "Pansy, dont play with me," I said breath coming in short shallow breaths. She turned her horse Legacy so that she was facing me; "I'm not, 'Mione he's cheating on you with We- Ginny," she said. "No, no, no your lying! He wouldn't-" I stopped turned Nightmare and speared him into a gallop back to the stables.

I quickly un-saddled him once I got there and ran out of the stables just as Pansy, Draco and Blaise rode in. I ran to the castle and toward Harry's 7th period class I slowed as I got closer but just then you heard something.

"Mmmm, Harry do that again," I heard Ginny's voice say huskally behind a pillor. "Yes, my love," he said and I heard her gasp. My back pressed against the wall as I heard moans start coming from behind it. "Faster, mmmm yes! Harry!" I heard her moan.

Just then I couldn't take it any more I ran fast my foot steps not heard because at that second the bell rang. I ran outside then into the bushes to throw up, I stumbled out tears streamed down my cheeks. I went back to the stables no one was there so I re-saddled Nightmare tears running down my cheeks. Then I speared him into a trot out of the stabbles and then into a full on gallop down to the lake. I don't know how long I road but somehow sensing what I needed Nightmare ran to the clearing I had found well free riding. When I realized he had come to a halt I looked around.

The clearing was small but it was beautiful with a small stream trickling down one side and trees surronding it. I slid off of Nightmare and calasped on the soft green grass, Nightmare settled next to me sharing his body heat with me. I cried tears running down my cheeks and into his dark pelt. I didn't know how long I stayed there but but the time I looked up there was a cresent moon hunging above me and the night was dark.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room...

"Hay Ron have you seen Hermione she wasn't at dinner today?" Ginny asked. "No," Ron said gruffly. "Don't be mad at me!" She exclaimed. "For what, for being with Harry no never!" he excaimed sarcasticly. Harry came down stairs."Hay has anyone seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No I was actually just asking Ron that, and you know its not like that... we just haven't found the right way to tell her yet," she exclaimed talking to Ron. "Woe whats going on here?" Harry asked. "Nothing except you cheating on my best friend!" Ron exclaimed. Harry didn't say anything just looked down; "Ron you know we just haven't found the right way to tell her," he said. "Bullshit! Just tell her!" Ron yelled.

Just then the potrait door opened and I walked in arms crossed over my chest, eyes puffy and red from crying. I glanced around and my eyes fell on Harry and Ginny and a disgusted look on my face. "Hermione baby whats wrong?" Harry asked and took a step forward. I stepped back; "Don't you ever come near me again Harry James Potter," I seethed. "'Mione we can-" Ginny started. "No, you can't Ginny, I trusted you! I guess Slitherins are more trust worthy then you, you fucking slut!" I excliamed then ran up the stairs.

"What did she say?" Harry asked. "She said that "Slitherins are more trust worthy" then me," Ginny said a confused look on her face. "What did she mean by that?" Ron asked. "I have no clue what so ever," Ginny commented.

* * *

The next day

I walked down to Breakfast alone the next day feeling pissed off. I glanced over at the Slitherin table and caught Pansy's eye a thank you passed from me to her on the wind (Literaly). I sat down and placed some eggs, bacon, and toast on my plate and started to eat. A few minuets later Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in together; "You want us to intercept them?" Dracos whisper asked. "No I can deal with them," I whispered back. Ah, the gifts that being Elementals gives me.

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat down across from me. "'Mione Harry wants to know if you've got the potions essay," Ron said. I rolled your eyes and growled; "Thats all you wanted me for ha? The brains of the Golden Trio... so lets get one thing straight now, I'm not a part of this anymore so you all are going to have to do your own god damn homework, and find out how to kill Voldemort yourselves," I seethed anger flashing in my eyes.

"But Hermione we-" Ginny started eyes wide. "No, I want no more to do with any of this, so if you want something done... do it yourselves, you know I wouldn't have minded _that_ if you'd just told me truthfully, but now I really do I think I would be better off with the Slitherin's as friends at least they are truthful and honest if they don't like you, they tell you no point in denying it," I said and stood up and walked to the doors of the great hall, Draco, Blaise and Pansy meet me there falling into step beside me.

"Well thanks a lot guys you just cost us our brain," Ron said. "Oh shut up!" Harry and Ginny growled out in union.

**so that was it... yes there will be more Draco Hermione in the next chapter! Review me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the next chapter... hope you like it!**

I walked to potions with Draco, Pansy and Blaise joking and laughing with them. I sat with them at the back Blaise and Pansy sat in front of me and Draco. "So 'Mione now that you are all ours I need to ask you something... is that ok?" Draco asked. "Sure Drake," I said smiling sweetly.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked. I smiled; "I would love too Drake," I replied smiling then just as Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in me kissed him on the cheek. They stormed over to me; "Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron exclaimed. I gave them a confused looked; "Hay Weasly don't talk to my Girlfriend like that," Draco growled standing possessively.

I smirked; "Your girlfriend!" Harry exclaimed. "Yes, Harry I'm his Girlfriend... ya you know how I said I would have been ok with you and Ginny together if you hadn't lied to me... ya it was because I liked Draco," I said standing up. His arm wrapped around me and Blaise and Pansy came to stand behind me and Draco, as the other half of the Slitherin class tenced ready to dull, along with the other Gryfindors who also looked at me like I had betrayed them.

Just before tension could rise no higher Professor Snape walked in and the tension seemed to evaporate. "What is going on here?" He asked then looked at Draco and I. "Never mind... just get to your sits,'' he said in his usual don't-mess-with-me voice.

Harry, Ron and Ginny all went to their usual sits at the front since the rest at the back where all taken. Snape started his lesson... at the end of class Snape asigned a 2 page essay on the lesson then swept out of the room leaving the class with 10 minuets to kill.

"Hey Draco look at this," I said then with a flick of my wrist the one that held my wand, my wand became a 9 foot whip. "Holy, where did you learn that," Draco asked. "It was in a book of Weapons I found in the library, theres also one for a sword in there," I explained then with another flick of my wrist the whip turned back to my wand. "That is awesome," Blaise said and Pansy nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden a fight broke out between a Slitherin and a Gryfindor. I stood with Draco and pulled a girl named Sunny away from Ginny who was scratching and swinging her hands around like a mad woman... Girl fighting style. Well Sunny had been throwing well placed punches, but even she couldn't aviod Ginny's nails.

I had Sunny behind me; "Are you ok?" I asked over my shoulder. "Ya, I'll be fine," Ginny answered looking up at me but I turned my back on her and asked again. "Are you ok Sunny?" I asked. "Yes, god damn long nailed bitch," she growled and held her arm where a deep looking scratch still bleed. I took her arm and pulled out my wand then healed it; "It itches," Sunny complained. I rolled your eyes.

"From now on no Slitherin provokes a Gryfindor, if they provoke you thats different do all you can to insure you don't feel descriminated, which means an honest duel," Draco called to his fellow class mates. "Its that a deal Potter?" Draco asked Harry. He looked behind him they others nodded; "Deal," he said then they shook hands on it.

The next few classes went by pretty fast. I walked into Ancient Runes and turned in my homework. The class went by un eventfully. I where walking to dinner with Draco. Then all of a sudden a pain ripped through my body. I cried out in pain and doubled over in pain. Draco, Blaise and Pansy looked at eachother, Draco scopped me up into his arms and they started to the Infermery. "Don't worry 'Mione it will all be over soon," Draco's soothing voice.

Pansy and Blaise ran to get Professor Snape, minuets later he came in and motioned for Draco to move asside. He did, another shot of pain and you fell unconsious. "The glamor is going to take a while for it to wear off, maybe 24 hours, all we can do is wait and watch," Snape said softly. They nodded; for the next 24 hours the Glamor that was put on me as a baby by Dumbledore was wearing off.

24 hours later...

My eyes fluttered open. I blinked away the bluriness in my eyes. I sat up and looked around. I where in the infirmery that is when I seen the dark hair that fell over my eyes. Just then Professor Snape walked in then stopped in his trakes. I looked up at him; "What happened to me?" I asked. "The glamor Dumbledore put on you when you where a baby was worn off all the way since his departure," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean you are a pure blood, actually the purest due to your mothers heratige directly from the half/dragons of the south clans," he said. I stood up, I walked over to the mirror and looked at yourself. Long black hair and amythist eyes stared back at me; "You have your mothers eyes," Snape explained.

"Who's my father?" I asked. "Tom Riddle," Snape replied. I swirled around; "WHAT!" I exclaimed eyes wide. "Wait let me explaine," he said. "The way Dumbeldor and the others explain what your father is doing, is wrong, everything is wrong, Tom Riddle is trying to help the Wizard world as well as the muggle world," he said. "How is that? Why would they?" I started then stopped.

Snape nodded; "Dumbledor is coorupted, and the others encluding Harry, Ron and Ginny new about all of this, they knew about who you where. They knew that you were fericly loyal and smart; unfortuantely they where planing on you destroying your father," Snape explained. "What-Why?" you asked. "Because they knew that Voldemort does love, he loves his family, his wife and _daughter. _He would never kill his own child," he said.

"That's why Draco, Blaise and Pansy and the other Slitherins excepted me, because my father is Tom Riddle," I said. "Yes, don't blame them for not telling you, we thought it'd be better if you didn't know at least 'til the glamor wore off, and you never asked why they excepted you so fast," He said knowing that the turth is what matered to me.

I nodded; "Thank you Professor," I said. He nodded at me in the mirror. Just then Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walked in... I turned to them and smiled.

**So there it is... PLEASE REVIEW! i want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So ya... another chapter... hope you like it! **

"So today we are going to be re sorting a student of ours, Hermione Granger also known as Ziva NightRose Riddle," headmistress Mcgonagal said. I walked through the great hall doors a smirk on my face and sat down on the sorting stool. Snape placed the hat on my head.

"Ah, Miss. Riddle we meet again but this time you are not so ignorant... SLITHERIN!" The hat exclaimed. I smiled as Snape took the hat off my head; "Welcome to the Slitherin House Miss. Riddle," Snape said. I smiled at him; "Well thank you Professor Snape," I replied.

I caught Ginny's, Harry's and Ron's eyes, they stared at me well more like glared daggers at me, I smirked at them as I descended the steps to my house table which had erupted into thunderous claps, some of them actually stomping. I took of my Gryfindor robe and tossed it high into the air and with a flick of my wrist it burst into flames. The grament was engulfed in toungs of dark blue fire.

Then one kid started up a part of a song; "LETS START A RIOT, A RIOT, LETS START A RIOT, LETS START A RIOT, A RIOT, LETS START A RIOT!," The entire table started to sing along with it. I took up the song; then the song kept going til we all had sang the entire song by 3 Days Grace. I lefted my head and laughed. Despite Mcgonagals cries for silence, only when the song was finished did we calmed, then the only thing that kept the table from continuing the song was Snape's voice thundering for silence. I smirked up at him but I could tell he was fighting to hide a satisfied smirk.

"I am very disappointed in all of you! 100 points from Slitherin!" Mcgonagal exclaimed. My house didn't say or do anything they just all exchanged smiles with one another, they had their NightRose back, and with her the 100 points will be easy to get back.

After dinner Draco, Blaise and Pansy led me to the Slitherin common room. When I entered it was like nothing I could imagine a Slitherin common room to be. It was the only thing I could describe it as, it was like a nest blankets and pillows were littered all over the floor there where no couches or arm chairs there was a fire burning in the middle of the room and there where stair case leading up to what I could only expect where the rooms.

My eyes where wide; "Welcome to our Nest," Draco said smiling a genuine smile. Kids from 1st years to 7th years settled down all around smiling and talking to one another. "Nothing you'd expect... right?" Pansy asked. "Right," I said.

"The stairs lead to the rooms, none of the rooms have beds but they are very comfortable blankets and the floor is magicked to be as soft or hard as you want it," Draco explained. "Its our little peice of home," Blaise said. "Your home is like this?" I asked eyes wide. "Actually most of us don't live with our families we live in what we call our Nest you'll see what we're talking about this weekend after you meet Uncle Tom," Blaise said.

I yawned wide; "Come on I'll show you where we sleep Ziva (I will be calling hermione, Ziva from now on)," Pansy said. I nodded then turned to Draco and hugged him; "Talk to you in the morning Z," he said and kissed my forehead. "Of course," I replied then hugged Blaise goodnight.

I was lead to the 7th year girls rooms, like they said the room was just a room with blankets and pillows everywhere and in the walls where whole that held my things as well as candles and the ceiling was magicked to show they night sky as if I could reach out and touch it.

After changing my clothes into a pair of black shorts and a blood red tank top and lay next to Pansy where Sunny lay already sleeping. "Wow, this is amazing," I breath. "I thought so too," she replied. "But its really nothing compared to the Nest," Pansy replied. When I fell asleep the last thought that went through my mind was; "What will tomorrow bring me?"

The next day at lunch...

I was walking to the library when I ran into Ginny and Lavander. "Whats up Bitch?" Ginny purred. "Nothing much Slut, you... no wait I don't really care, but thanks for asking," I said sweetly then started to walk away. They followed me; "Hay, Lavander what do you get when you mix a mud blood and an evil basterd?" Ginny asked. "I don't know Gin, what?" Lavander asked. "A dirty skank," Ginny replied. They laughed, I frowed my brow in confustion not knowing where Ginny pulled that from.

"Ok, Ginny do you want to challange me or not?" I growled turning to her. "Ziva Riddle I challange you to a Duel," Ginny said. I shrugged my shoulders; "Are you sure?" I asked. "Of course I'm sure... scared?" She said. "Not at all, any spells nessessary, not just spells but also physical interaction," I replied. "Perfect," she said. Probably thinking about hand to hand combate.

Ginny and I faced eachother 10 paces away from the middle of the battle ground. I pulled out my wand and so did Ginny, I bowed to one another and got into a stance. I flicked my wrist and my wand transformed into a whip, Ginny sucked in a surprised breath. I flicked it again well whispering "_Expelliarmus_" a green light shot from the whip to Ginny's wand hand my spell missed purposfully and the whip wrapped around her wand hand cutting into her flesh only slightly making her first spell of "_Petrificus Totalus_" miss me completly. With another flick the whip unwrapped from around her wrist and it slashed across her cheek. I could hear her growl "_Furnunculus."_ I dodged it and whispered "_Incarcerous_" she dodged it and sent the "_Langlock_" curse at me. "_Stupefy,_" I whispered. That spell hit her in the chest stunning her.

Lavander's eyes widened; "The winner is Ziva Riddle," she said (she was the reff). I smirked, Lavander woke Ginny up and they walked or more like stumbled (Ginny was still half stunned). I smirked and walked into the library.

When I walked into the Great hall that night for dinner Harry, and Ron with Ginny walked up to me. Draco, Blaise and Pansy where standing there with me when they came over. "What the hell Ziva?" Harry growled. "What Harry made that I beat your little girlfriend in a duel," I purred. "You hurt her, look," he said and held out Ginny's wand wrist.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy looked at her wrist, Draco whistled; "You did that with the new Wand/Whip spell you found?" He said sounding empressed. "Ya, I already learned how to use the Whip as a little girl by my Adoptive Dad, no bigy," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "Nice work," Blaise breathed.

"Nice work!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "Well didn't she tell you it was all spell _and _Physical interaction," I said. They looked at her and she sighed and nodded it was true. "Next time get the whole dang story, I was minding my own bussiness when she started to taunt me," I said. "Well thats, that she deserved it," Pansy said.

Just before I turned away Harry grabbed me; "This isn't over Ziva Riddle," he whispred in my ear. "I never expected in to be over Potter now let go of me," I growled.

**so that was it... PUH-LEASE _REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAY i'm back and board so heres another chapter! **

The next day durning Defence against the Dark arts...

"Ok class today we are going to do some dueling," the new DADA Professor Blake said. I all nodded there was a mixture of Slitherin's and Gryfindors in the room I guess it was something to do with the duel Ihad with Ginny. "Ok everyone will duel it will be part of a grade," he said again, "and to help me Professor Snape,". Snape walked in well more like swept in all dignity and superiority.

"Ok, first two up, Harry potter," Blake said and motioned for Snape to pick the next. "Ziva Riddle," Snape said. I and Harry faced each other at the center of the stage, Draco looked on edge and before starting the 10 paces I leaned down; "Don't worry about me love," I whispered to him and kissed his cheek.

The two of us did the 10 paces and waited; "All spell/curses aloud, offensive and defencive allowed, weapons allowed," Blake said. I smirked at Harry and he smirked right back; "Ready?" He asked. "Ready," I and harry echo. "Duel," he called.

"_Expelliarmus,_" Harry called. I flicked my wrist and my wand transformed again into a whip and dodged the spell well whispering "_Langlock_." He dodged the spell; "_Locomotor Mortis,_" he called. "See how Miss. Riddle whispers her spells/curses and how she uses her whip to her advantage casting the spells to come at Mr. Potter from different angels," Professor Blake explained. "_Petrificus Totalus_," I whispered. Harry dodged it; "_Aguamenti_," Harry exclaimes at the same time I whisper; "_Incendio."_ The two spells clashed to creat a burst of steam. I both stopped the spell at the same time but I where faster I flicked my wrist and the whip sliced over his forearm but it didn't faze him. "_Furnunculus,_" he exclaimes. I dunked down and whispered; "_Incarcerous,_" and the spell hits him in the arm. Ropes wrap around him binding him.

The Slitherin's all erupt into claps. "Very good Miss. Riddle," Professor Blake praised me. "Thank you," I replied and got off the stage. Draco's arms wrap possesively around me. I smiled; "I'm fine, Drake," I purred. "I know," he replied.

That weekend...

Me, Draco, Blaise and Pansy where picked up by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I stood looking at them form the side as Draco said greeted his parents. Pansy and Blaise each greeted them, they looked at me. They smiled and Narcissa hugged me; "Goddess your mother will be so proud to have you back, and your father is simply estatic at getting you back," Lucius said.

"My father and mother," I sighed and turned my head away tears gathering in my eyes. "Come we must get you to your father before he explodes with excitment," Narcissa said overly cheery. I nodded and walked with them out to the muggle world.

As Narcissa passed a woman who was obviously a new mother struggling to calm her baby Narcissa stopped in front of her; "You know if you bounce them a little and make the little shushing noises it usually calms them," Narcissa said. "Oh," the woman tried it and the baby calmed. "Oh, god thank you so much," the woman said. "Oh, it my pleasure, what's her name?" Narcissa asked. "Oh, Lora Marie," she said. "That is such a pretty name, I wish I had a daughter," she said and gently touched the baby.

"Ya, how many do you have?" The woman asked. "Only one, but I've always wanted more," Narcissa replied. The woman nodded; "Well we should really be going nice meeting you," Narcissa said smiling. "Nice meeting you too," Replied the woman. We all contiued away to an apperation point. Once there we all apperated away.

I appeared outside a mantion. "Welcome to Riddle manstion Ziva," Lucius said. We all walked in, they lead me into the living room. I looked around the room and my eyes widened there sitting down where my parents and my baby sister Rue. Rue slid off of my mothers and waddled over to me she was about 2-3 years old now. I snapped out of my daze and scopped her into my arms.

I held her close to me; "Mwione is thwat you?" She asked looking you straight in the eye. "Yes, little one, its me," I said softly. She hugged me around the neck tightly; "I mwiss you Mwione," she said softly. "I missed you too," I said close to tears. "Mwione are mwommy and dawddy with you?" She asked tears in her eyes. "No, sweetie," I said. Tears slid down her cheeks and she hugged me even tighter, my arms tightened around her.

Small sobs excaped her lips. I held her as she cried cooing to her softly. She fell silent as I sat down still holding her feeling like if I let her go she'll disappear like before but this time forever. "How?" I asked looking up at Tom Riddle who had come to sit down next to you.

"Because Remus Lupin told us that Dumbledor was planning on killing your family, we where able to get there just as the Order did, it turns out your sister was hidden somewhere in the house by your Adoptive parents as the Order and the our death eaters exchanged fire. Some of the Order were able to get passed us and into the house they killed your parents. But then Lucius and I went into the house and killed the ones who had found Little Rue's hide away before they could kill her," Tom explained.

I looked down at Rue's sleeping form her head lay on my chest, I gently tucked a strained of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you," I said and looked up at him again. "There is no need to thank us," he said and kissed my forehead, my mother a woman with long dark hair and Amethyst eyes sat down on the other side of me. She hugged me; "I am so glade to have you back again," she whispered into my ear.

Tom wrapped his arms around me next; "As am I," he said. "Its good to be back," I replied. "You will be able to take her to the Nest with you, and she will come back when its time for you to go back to school," Crescent (my mother) said. I smiled at her; "Thank you," I replied smiling at her. "Again there is no need to thank us, we are your parents its what we are suppose to do," she replied smiling.

After talking for a little while longer with my parents, Rue, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Pansy and Blaise all left to the Nest via flow powder Rue and I still practically in-seperable...

**So that was it... hope you liked it! REVIEW or else!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So heres the next chapter... hope u like it!**

Rue and I sat together eating some fruit. Well Pansy did say the Nest in Hogwarts was nothing compared to the Nest here and... she was right. Both Rue and I went wondering for hours together. The place was huge, and it was mostly filled with teenagers wanting to get away from home. Every child when they get to the age of 11 had a choise when they go to school if they want to go to the Nest to be trained a in magick itself or both dark and light magick as they would say.

"Mwione, come out, come out, whware ever you are," Rue exclaimed moving around a huge tree. I creeped around it and behind me then scoped her into my arms well growling playfully. She laughed aloud wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smiled brightly; "I found you," I said it had been 2 days since I had first got here. "Come on little one its time to go meet Draco for dinner," I said putting her down. It seemed everything was peacful here that nothing could bother me.

Rue and I got to the Nest Draco was waiting for me at the entrance. "What took you guys so long?" Draco asked. "Sorry we go caught up playing hide and go seek," I replied. "What?" Draco asked looking confused. "Its a muggle game for kids," I replied. "You dont know Hwide and go sweek?" Rue exclaimed her little eyes wide in disbelief. He rubs the back of his neck; "I guess not," Draco said smiling.

Rue looked at me then at Draco her little eyes obviously thinking something devious; "Rue Nightlock Granger don't you dare," I said sternly. "But Mwione!" she exclaimed. "No buts, we'll play more tomorrow," I said as a compromise. She looked down pouting; "But Mwione," she said in her cuties broken voice. I felt myself weaver, beside me Draco was looking between the two of us. "Z maybe just one game, you can show me," Draco said. "No, we can't its time to eat then Rue will go to sleep," I said and made the mistake of looking at Rue who was now looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I looked away but were meet with Draco's puppy dog eyes.

"Urg! Its so hard to keep a resolve with you two!" I exclaimed. "Plwease," that one word brought me down. I sighed; "Fine, but only one game," I said. "Yaaaaaaaaay!" Rue exclaimed happily. She ran off back into the forest. I smacked Draco on the shoulder; "Ow, what was that for?" He exclaimed. "For encouraging her," I said. "Sorry Ziva you know I'm a sucker for kids," he said.

I faced him a soft smile on my face; "Ya, I know," I said then kissed his cheek. "Ewww, Mwione come on!" Rue exclaimed. "We're coming," I exclaimed and grabbed Draco's hand and running over to meet Rue at the base of a tree trunk.

Draco picked up pretty quickly on Hide and go Seek... Draco smiled as he watched me and Rue play around the trees weaving around them, dunking under branches, hardly living a foot print just like Wood Nymphs. He watched as me swept Rue around and held her close, as I tickled her, as she tackled me to the ground yelling "Got you!" He smiled...

A couple of hours later they calasped onto the blankets of the Nest pulling a couple of pillows under our heads. Rue snuggled up close to me her back to me front she took my hand and curled it under her chin over her heart. "Don't leave me Mwione," she whispered softly to me. My arm tightened around her; "I will always come back to you little one," I whispered in her ear.

She fell asleep not long after content in the fact that she knew you wouldn't leave her alone. Draco wrapped his arms around me; "When all this is over... What are you going to do?" He asked. "After I finished School, I want to find a house in the middle of a small meadow, surrounded by wild flowers and have a garden full of Night blooming flowers; like Gardenia, Jasmine, Night Phlox, Night Gladiolus, Daturas, Four O'clocks, Moonflowers and Honeysuckle," I replied "That sounds beautiful," Draco said. "Yea," I replied.

The next day was Sunday when you and Rue would part, Rue would be staying with Narcissa and Lucius because the Order can't get to them there. But Cresent and Tom would be visiting her every now and then 'til I got out of school.

At the train station I, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Rue and Lucius and Narcissa were waiting. Rue stood next to me, she knew she would be in good hands with Narcissa and I were happy that I didn't have to see her cry. The Train called for boarding to start I picked up and hugged Rue tightly; "I'll write you tonight kay Rue?" I asked. "Yea, be careful 'M-I mean Ziva," she said remembering to call me by my real name.

"I will little one," I said then let her down and turned to Narcissa with a smile on my face. "I'll take care of her I promise," she said. I nodded and turned only to catch sight of Harry, Ron and Ginny looking at me from the other side of the train. My jaw tightened and I turned and climed into the train followed by Draco.

I excused yourself from the compartment to go to the bathroom but I ran into Ron and Harry on my way there. "Hey Riddle who was the little girl?" Harry asked. "None of your damn bussiness Potter now move," I growled.

All of a sudden he pushed I against the wall; "Tell me!" he snarled. "She is My sister!" I snarled and pushed him off of me. "Your sister, you never told us you had a sister," Ron said softly. "No because I didn't want to get them into the war, but thanks to Dumbledor my family is dead! All but Rue," I growled.

They looked like they had been slapped; "It was only because of my Father did Rue survive," I said angrily. "Ziva I-" Harry said. "No you didn't know, Rue I thought she was dead, not all the people you believe are dead, are dead Harry," I said the turned away.

**So that was it sorry it took me so long to update!**


End file.
